


Sticks and stones may brake my bones

by EJBEisGay



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gift Fic, M/M, Marking, that is all the tags you get im sorry i have no idea how to tag this fuck, yes its for xmas and its february. yes i exist in this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Sticks. His arms felt like sticks under Gorm’s hands. Long and very easy to break. Easily hurt.
Relationships: Pinky/Glade Gorm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sticks and stones may brake my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazydane666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/gifts).



> MERRY LATE CHRISTMASS FUCKO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> finally finished it after having it in my drafts for like. so long. love you buddy <3  
> [might make a second part- where theres "aftercare"]

Sticks. His arms felt like sticks under Gorm’s hands. Long and very easy to break. Easily hurt.

Pinky had already started to bruise. Around his wrists and shoulders, where Gorm had yanked at him and held him down. Little spots in the shape of his fingers and hands, adorned with indents of nails and smeared blood. And by all the gods if that sight didn’t make Gorm pleased with himself. His handy work, visible for everybody to see.

[Not that he’d share this sight with anybody else, but still.]

However, the canvas didn’t end at _just_ Pinky’s arms- but his chest as well. Hairless and smooth, a perfect, beautiful, enticing canvas for Gorm to create on. To mark. And in little time it was covered by rivulets of blood and scratches and cuts made by Gorm’s fingers- his brushes- and no other painting could ever compare to the enticing symphony of Pinky’s desperation painted on him. On his soft skin. But the focus here wasn’t his arms or chest- oh no. It was his _neck_.

Gods, his fucking neck. 

The tan skin of it was barely visible under the bruises and hickies and blood covering it. You’d think a vampire had come by and devoured Pinky with how bloody it was; you’d think that the vampire had no thirst like any other when its eyes on Pinky, and it had ravaged every single part of his skin with its fangs and teeth and lips.

And, licking the blood off of his own lips and teeth, Gorm found the idea amusing. A vampire, huh? Pinky had told him of tales of vampires when he was younger- when he was still naive to the world around them and thought of all kinds of mythical beasts as real. Now, though? He had grown into a fine young lad, all thoughts of unicorns and dragons and vampires gone.

What was Gorm doing again? Oh, right. Devouring the feast that was Pinky, laid out in front of him so prettily; painting his skin with his own blood and marking him with his teeth.

-

Pinky was sobbing underneath him. Gorm had tried to comfort him, he really did. He swore on everything he held close to him- _Pinky_ , he swore on Pinky- that he had tried his best to soothe the teen underneath him. He had hugged him and peppered his face with kisses, but he had been stubborn and continued to cry and trash underneath Gorm. Tried to _escape_ his hold, and Gorm didn’t like it when his prey tried to _escape_.

But as much as he was enjoying the screams and the weak kicks coming from the boy underneath him, he couldn’t blame Pinky for his reaction. He figured it wouldn’t be all that fun to be used in such a way by someone you thought you could trust. By someone who had so lovingly weaved you around their fingers, until you were tangled in and couldn’t escape. Even if you cried and screamed for help.

Pinky sobbed. “Let me go!” he wailed, and his voice cracked all the while. “Let me go, you fucking monster. I-I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you after this-”

He was tight as Gorm pushed his cock inside of him. Pinky wailed in pain, and sobbed harder. His tears left tracks in the blood smeared across his freckled cheeks. _Beautiful_. “You’re cute, honeysuckle. Do you know that?” Gorm said, trying for a casual tone to his voice. Almost disinterested. “You’d be cuter if you shut your mouth, though.”

Gorm took Pinky’s trembling, marked thighs and wrapped them around his waist. They kicked feebly at his back in response. Gorm chuckled. “No more fight in you? Am I finally fucking _that_ out of you as well? Cute.”

Pinky spat at his face. Or, well, _tried_ to at least. He barely had enough force behind it to have it fall against his own chin. Cute. “F-fuck you. You fu-fucking bitch. Die.”

Gorm cooed. “You are still telling me to die, huh? Not for long, my treasure. Not for long.” and Gorm pulled his hips back, enjoying the way that Pinky’s insides squeezed around him and dragged uncomfortably at his cock, and pushed in again. Pinky whimpered. “I think I’ll break you in half, first. What do you think?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He was going to ruin Pinky, and that was a promise. He never did anything half-assed.

Pinky _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
